disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunting of Camp Wilderwood
'The Haunting of Camp Wilderwood '''is the 14th episode of Season 17. Summary On a three day weekend in Camp Wilderwood, Wendell tells a scary campfire story of the thirteen ghosts that haunt the camp. Soon at night, everyone is hearing strange noises and seeing scary things that no one seems to explain that they soon start to believe that Wendell's story is true. Plot The episode begins with the Royal Family of Enchancia arriving on a coach to Camp Wilderwood. Sofia was excited to come back again, and so were the twins since they've been there before and had lots of fun making new friends even though it took them a little while when they didn't felt happy to be in camp on their first day last year, but this year will be different because their old friends will be at Camp Wilderwood too, and Wendell will be there at camp too! When they finally arrived, Sofia, James, and Amber met up with Wendell, Mandy, and even the other campers! Then the camp counselors, Marty and Maple came over and welcomed Sofia, Amber, and James back as King Roland and Queen Miranda smiled at how their children were going to enjoy staying at camp for the weekend before leaving and saying goodbye to them. Just then, Bucky, along with Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully arrived at Camp Wilderwood to enjoy the camping and even Captain Hook and his crew came. Although Kwazii wasn't happy about Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones coming to Camp Wilderwood to become assistant counselors just like him, Marty and Maple welcomed them in just as the campers went to have some camp fun while the counselors went to work on keeping things under control. Later that night, there was a campfire and all the campers and counselors were roasting marshmallows with Kwazii's enchanted fire that lit up the campfire. Wendell and James were talking about which scary campfire story Wendell should tell the campers until Wendell comes up with the perfect one! After getting everyone's attention, Wendell begins to tell his story. The story was about thirteen ghosts of former campers that used to come to Camp Wilderwood every weekend or every summer until some terrible accidents, like wildfire in a cabin, drowning in the swimming lake, food poisoning, slipping off the rockslide, and falling in the zip lines, killed them and ever since those accidents, their ghosts have been haunted this camp until this day. That story had Sharky and Bones shivering and hugging each other as Captain Jake calms them down and tells them that Wendell's story is just made up. Just then, they heard a scary rustling sound from the bushes and almost everyone screamed that it might be one of the thirteen ghosts, but it was only Maple and Marty with an armful of firewood for the campfire. Finally, as everyone calmed down, they all burst out laughing. After more campfire stories and marshmallow roasting, it was lights out. Everyone said their goodnights and went to their cabins to sleep, but just as Amber was asleep, she heard a strange noise. She gets up from her bed, and goes out to find who made that noise, but not before she picks up a lantern and her cloak. Powers that Kwazii uses * Guiding Light * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Stretchy Power * Magical Animal Communication * Water Pulse * Enchanted Fire * Sweets Galore * Ghost Communication * Ghost Vision * Magic Rope * Magic Net * Levitation Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 17 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Prince James Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Wendell Fidget Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Mild Horror Category:Goosebumps Category:Episodes based on books Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Episodes that need images Category:What's New Scooby Doo Category:Season 17 episodes based on cartoons Category:Season 17 episodes based on books